forbidden love
by blossomemerald
Summary: My name is Stella and love hates me I have never thought I would find love until I met Stephan Salvatore we dated for a year till he had to move to some place called mystic falls. In just found out that I'm moving their so now I'll be able to be with him I hope. THIS IS MY FIRST BOOK I PROMISE you will LOVE IT.


My name is Stella and love hates me I have never thought I would find love until I met Stephan Salvatore we dated for a year till he had to move to some place called mystic falls. In just found out that I'm moving their so now I'll be able to be with him I hope. THIS IS MY FIRST BOOK I PROMISE you will LOVE IT.

...

"Stella gets your lazy butt out of bed you'll be Late."

"Mom why the heck are you waking me up at this hour common I bet God doesn't have to get up this early."

"Sweetie we just moved to here and your late for school on your first day it'll ruin the whole purpose if me being your mom.

"No, go away."

"But I thought you were happy about seeing that Stefan guy that you dated you was talking about it all of yesterday. Even though I don't think he's good for you, he's a vampire. Why can't you date a werewolf their more trained..."

"Mom do you here yourself, I am happy about see Steph, but do you think he still loves me?"

"Of course he does now go and get ready make sure you look hot so he knows what he's missed. I mean it's not like he found another girl, it's only been seven months..."

"Mom you know I love you right?"

"Of course and I love you to."

"Good so you shouldn't mind when I say this."

"GET OUT OF MY room!"

"Ok just hurry."

As soon as she left I hopped into the shower for five minutes before quickly coming out to see what I should wear. I decided on booty shorts, and an I love Nemo shirt that is one shoulder. I ran downstairs grabbed a piece of bacon and ran out to my car. It's a Lamborghini Gallardo Stephan got it for my sixteenth birthday. I got to school in record time; I had five minutes before the bell rang. When I found a parking space I noticed how everyone was staring at my car. When I stepped out I got some glares from girls and whistles from jokes. Which if you asked me is really annoying, but I just ignored them.

I walked up to the front office and did a spell with my wand to get her to give me the same classes as Stefan. Oh in case I forgot to mention I'm a wizard I know what you're thinking she's so totally awesome, I know I am. Know back to my life.

The bell rang and I looked at my schedule looks like I have history first I walked into the history room which wasn't hard to find ,and everyone stopped and stared at me I took all my strength not to s ream WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING at, at everybody. I looked around, and my eyes locked with Stefan, but I acted like I didn't know him, to get him annoyed.

"Ah looks like we have a new student tell us your name and about yourself."

"Um okay, my name is Stella but you can call me Ella. I moved here from California I love acting, singing, dancing, basketball, surfing, and partying. I can be very sarcastic and funny when I want to."

"Hey do you have a boyfriend? Some hot guy in the third row asked.

"No not right now." I said.

"Cool." he said.

"Are you rich" asked some cheerleader that way too much makeup on.

"Yes."

"Are you free tonight." said a jock.

I was about to answer when I noticed Stefan glaring at the guy

If looks could kill he would be definitely dead.

"Alright class settles down by the way Stella I'm Mister Alaric."

"Okay."

"Now have a seat next to Stefan."

"Who?" I did that because I know it would annoy him.

Stefan just growled someone's grumpy.

"He's the one with the grey shirt on."

"Oh okay it's nice to meet you Stefan."

"At first he frowned at me then he started to smile I just smiled right back.

"Now let's start class. "Said Alaric.

History was kind of boring or Saltzman whatever you call him he is kind of cool, for a teacher that is he kept on giving me weird looks like he knows what I am along with Elena. What if their partner in crime and the stalk people to kill them!

"Bring "and there goes the bell thank goodness.

As I walked to my locker, that Elena girl and some over peppy looking blond chick, along with a coffee skin girl started to walk my way.

Walk faster Stella, walk faster.

"Hi Stella I'm Elena, this is Caroline and Bonnie." She said while pointing to them.

"I'm Stella nice to meet you."(Note the sarcasm)

"You to, um... do you believe in vampires."

Okay these girls are weird are they crazy their practically asking me if I'm one.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering."

"Well yes I do believe in them."

As soon as I said that Elena was like well I got to go bye.

At lunch

Stefan came up to me.

"Hey Stella." said Stephan.

"Hey Stef what's up."

"What are you doing in Mystic Falls?"

Well cuts right to the point don't it.

"My mom wanted to live in a quiet place because she hates me."

"Hey Stefan," Elena said as she wakes up to Stefan and kissed him on the lips.

OF HELL NO. THEY MUST BE DATING, HE LEFT ME FOR THAT.

After school

"Hey Stella" said Caroline as she came up to my car.

"Hey Caroline what do you need."

God what does this girl want with me can't she just fuck off.

"I wanted to know if you're going to the grill."

"No I'm going home why."

"Just wanted to know if we could hang out."

"Will Stephen and Elena be their?"

"Um yeah they will also were having a bon fire tonight you should like totally come it's a tradition at this school."

"I don't think so Caroline."

"Please come you have to please, I'll do anything. I'll stop talking."

"You'll stop talking... really?"

"Yes I will now please come."

"Okay I will go are you happy now."

"Very, great I'll see you their bye."

"Bye Caroline."

"Oh don't forge-."

"Caroline... I'll remember bye."

"Bye Stella I like you you've got spunk."

"Um...thanks bye now."

"Alrighty bye."

Wow she's trying hard to be my friend. Might as well be nice back.

"I'm home."

"Oh honey I have some bad news."

"What do you mean you have some bad news?" I asked.

"Okay well your proudly going to hate me you know how I told you we were a normal human family?"

"Yeah I asked after I found out Stephan was a vampire why?"

"Wait a second is this going to take long?"

"No..."

"Good continue." I said.

"Well I lied."

"What do you mean you lied." This has got to be big my mom never lies ever.

"I'm a witch." She said as she sat down on the couch I sat beside her.

"Wow backs up you a witch you kidding me right. "Wow I did not expect that to ever leave her mouth.

"Yeah I am that's not all. "She said.

There's more!

"What else is there?"

"Your fathers coming to town soon." she said.

"He is when I can't believe this I finally get to meet my dad this is great... Wait how is this bad news."

I asked.

"Well, your fathers a hybrid."

"What do you mean?"

"He's a vampire and a werewolf, actually you already know him."

"Huh, how?" I asked.

"Remember uncle Klaus." she said.

"Who could forget he's awesome." Wait a second is she going with this uh no way.

"Well he's your dad."

"WTF how...why...who!"

"I know it's hard, but try to understand." she said with a don't do anything stupid face.

"Ha I get it you're trying ha to make me laugh ha-ha since the love of my life left me for some boring nerd (sob)." Okay how I got from laughing to crying I have no idea must be my hormones.

"Oh honey I'm sorry, but you do know what this means right."

"No, what does it mean?"

"It means you're a tribrid."

"A what?"

"Tribrid you know witch, vampire/werewolf."

"Cool that means I'm totally badass and unstoppable like... batman!"

"Oh God sometimes I wonder If I dropped you as a baby."

Well!

"Wait how come I'm still ageing?"

"When you turn seventeen next week then all your powers and everything will come."

"But won't that make me a rough." (Werewolf's that are outlaws or don't live in a pack.)

"I guess you could join a pack if you want."

"Wait isn't werewolves almost extinct?"

"No there was a curse put on a quarter of the werewolf population, saying that they were cursed and can only turn on the full moon, so the vampires hunted those werewolves done. They don't know about the other werewolves, you can't tell anyone."

"Why is uncle- I mean "dad" coming back?"

"1. For you 2. To sacrifice some girl so he could have his werewolf side out."

"Who?"

"Elena Gilbert."

"Really he's going to kill her yes I got Stephan to myself." This is when I do my snoopy dance.

"Why are you happy she's dyeing?"

"Cause Stephan's dating her."

"Ow that explains a lot."

"You know now I know why you were alright dating Stephan. Most parents would freak and lock me I'm my room for the rest of my life."

"Ha-ha I guess you're right, but I still think you should date a werewolf. "She said.

"Maybe anyway I got to go get ready for some party some girl named Caroline is throwing at the grill."

(So I made a change Stella came after the bonfire because Stephan and Elena weren't together yet. but she still hasn't met Damon.)

BACK TO THE STORY

"Okay, just be safe tell Stephan Happy Birthday."

"I completely forgot, I don't have a gift for him." I said.

"I knew you would I worked up some magic and made him this "manly" necklace it makes him immune to vervain."

"Thank you so much mom you're the best."

"I know don't have to tell me twice."

"Okay...I'm going to get ready."

I took a quick shower then went to my closet to choose what to wear. I decided on my white scalloped neck lace top with my blue denim Capri, floral print scarf, and white diamond sandals.

"I'm leaving."

"Okay don't get too drunk. "She called after me as I walked through the front door.

As I hoped into my convertible, and drove to the grill. By the time I got to the grill the party was in full swing, and half of the teens were drunk already.

Then all of a sudden someone came and put their hands over my eyes.

"Guess who?" said a very familiar voice.

There's only one person I know with that voice.

"Lexi!" I screamed and hugged her.

"Hey girl when did you get to Mystic Falls?"

"I just moved here yesterday, Lexi when did you get here."I asked.

"I got here this morning for Stephan's bday, and his gf Elena showed up."

"She did?" I asked.

"Yeah and at a bad time to, I just took a shower, I was down stairs in a towel only getting a drink when he came I'm looking for Stephan. "She said.

"Was he mad?"

"Yeah she just called me a towel girl." said Lexi.

"Ha really did she dump him?"

"Not that I know of...wait what happened between you and Stef?"

"Well." I said. "He told me he had to move to Mystic Falls for a certain reason, and he loves me, but it would be hard, for us to stay together."

"Really...how'd you get here?"

"Well my mom wanted to move here why I didn't care because I could see Stephan. Then today I found the certain reason he must have moved here was for her."

"Wow you must hate her. "Said Lexi.

"Yep now where is Stephan I need to talk to him?"

"He's over there." said Lexi as she pointed over to the pool table were Stephan was with the Elena girl.

As I was on my way over their I bumped into this really hot tall guy with black her and perfect blue eyes.

"OMG I'm so sorry Mr...-."

"Damon my name is Damon."

"Oh um okay... Damon sorry for bumping into you."

Damn he was sexy as hell.

"No problem what's your name?"

"Um... my name us Ste-."

"Damon." said Stephan interrupting. "Leave her alone and leave.".

"Oh common can't I see my little brother on his bday. "Said Damon.

"Wait did you just say brother?"

"Yeah, I'm Stephan's brother."

"But you guys look nothing alike."

"Well I got the looks Stephan got the brain."

"Are you sure about that, it looks like Stephan got both."

"Well you're obviously blind."

"Whatever here Steph I got you a bday present." I gave him the necklace.

"Um... thanks. Stephan said slowly as he put it on.

"It's not some lame necklace as long as you wear it you'll be immune to vervain."

"How is that possible?"

"My mom did voodoo on it."I said

"Wait your mom's a witch?"

"Yep, she is and so am I, by the way you might want to dump Elena."

"And why is that?"

"Because it's not going to last long."

"Okay... I'm not dumping her."

"Whatever you say Stephanie I'm going to go talk to Lexi."

"Hey my over 100 years old best friend."

"Hey what's up." said Lexi.

I turned to Damon so happens to be at the bar with Lexi.

"Damon you're a guy right?"

"Last time I checked."

"Okay so why does Stephan me for that boring nerd Elena?"

"Because she looks just like his ex-Kathrine."

"What he's still in love with her after he said he wasn't!"

"Yep I guess so look I have an errand to run goodbye."

"You are so in love with him."

"No, I'm not I love Stefan"

"When I talked to Stephan this mourning he said he loves you."

"Really. "I squealed really loud and, everyone including Stephan was looking at me.

"What are you looking at you piece of French toast! "I yelled.

Well that did the trick

"I wasn't finished with the sentence, he said he thinks he love Elena more." said Lexi.

"No!" I yelled.

"Yes!"

"Ha-ha I really missed you Lexi."

"Me too I need some girls in my life."

As soon as she said that some cops came and struck a needle in her side.

"Lexi, what did you just do to her."

"Don't worry she'll be fine. "Said the cop.

I saw Stephan looking this way confused. I tried to go through the front door, but a guard held me back.

"I'm sorry but you can't go through here."said a guard.

You've got to be kidding me.

"What's going on? "Asked Stephan as he came up to me with Elena.

"The cops took Lexi I think they found out about her. They can't take her she's the closest thing I ever had to a sister!"

"Hey calm down there's a back door." he said as we followed him.

"How do you know Lexi?" asked Elena.

"Stephan introduced me to her about two years ago."

"Wait you've been Stephan's friend before you moved here?"

"No, I was his girlfriend till you came in the picture."

"Oh is that why you don't like me that much?"

"Look Elena today is my first day I don't know who I really like or not other than Stephen."

"Oh okay." said Elena.

When we got in the ally we saw Sheriff Forbes shooting at Lexi. Then Damon came out of nowhere, and did the one thing i didn't expect him to do he staked Lexi in the heart.

I let out a scream

I let out a little scream, but Stephan put his hands over my mouth as I started to break down crying.

"Shh its okay Stella everything will be fine." said Stephan.

"NO it won't Lexi was like my sister, why is your brother such a baboon?" I asked.

"Um... he was this way ever since he turned."

"Well I'm going to give that baboon a piece of my mind." Said as I started to march up to him.

But of course Stephan had to ruin everything. "Oh no you're not he's dangerous, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Shut it bunny boy the baboon dies tonight. "I said.

"I think you should listen to him." said Elena.

"Who asked you word girl."

Elena looked shocked and taken back on what I said.

"I'm sorry I'm just angry right now." I said.

"It's okay I understand." said Elena.

"Yeah I've gotta go I've had enough drama for one night, I'm going home by the way happy birthday Stephan."

"Thanks do you need a ride home?" asked Stephan.

"Yeah that would be great." I said even if my car is out side but he doesn't have to know that.

"Okay, Ill see you later Elena, Common Stella."

"Coming. "I said.

In the car

"So what do you think of Mystic Falls so far?"

"Honestly... I have a feeling living here is going to be the worst and best thing that's ever going to

Happen to me.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well so far I've lost the love of my life."

"You haven't lost me your still one of my best friends. "he said.

"Best friends that's better than nothing I'll take it."

"Ha-ha I feel like I can tell you anything."

"OMG is Stephan Salvatore getting mushy with me."

"Don't get used to it."

"OK so tell me what's up with you and Damon?"

"Not that anything, but that."

"Hey you said you can talk to me about anything."

"Okay fine Damon is my stupid, alcoholic, mean, blood loving big brother."

"Well he has issues,... I know what will help you."

"What?"

"From now on Damon name is Patrick and Monkey butt."

"Why?"

"Patrick because he's stupid."

"I can't do that."

"Common Stephan stops being such a nun please, pweety, and pwease."

"Okay fine." said Stephan.

"Yes!"

"Were here and thank for the necklace."

"You're welcome wear it all the time bye." I said as I walked to the front door.

"Hey wait." yelled Stephan. He got out of the car and came up to me. I caught my mom peeping at us from the window. Geez no privacy.

"What is it."I asked.

"I want you to know that no matter what I love you okay, you'll always have a special place in my heart. "Said Stephan.

Okay usually i wouldn't cry but if Steph doesn't shut up I will.

"Okay it's the same for you to." I said.

"Great well I'm going to go and confront Damon now." he said walking to his car.

"Beat him up for me!" I yelled at Stephan as he got in the car.

"You bet I will bye!"

"Bye." I said as he drove off.

Well that went well. I thought as I walked in the house.

"I'm home but of course you already knew that." I said.

"Sorry sweetie you know I love romance." said my mother who is now a peeping Tom.

"Mom that wasn't romance. "I said.

"Okay whatever helps you sleep at night honey." she said walking upstairs.

Mothers but you gatta love them.

I took a quick shower then got in my purple pajama shorts and my I love Mickey Mouse tank top and snuggled up in bed


End file.
